1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for stacking lumber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A useful history of the piror art is to be found in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,753 and 4,054,211 which are incorporated herein by reference to avoid repetition.
Prior to the present invention, a widely employed practice in lumber stacking has been to discharge the lumber, layer by layer, from a conveyor having a fixed horizontal plane of discharge. Various kinds of elevating apparatus have been used to lower the stack as it is built up and then elevate or lower the finished stack for movement to the next storage or drying station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,211 brought about an improved discharge conveyor by providing a plurality of rotatable cams at the discharge end of the conveyor. However, such cams prior to the present invention were always employed with discharge conveyors operating in a fixed position. Also, the stick holders have always been associated with a discharge conveyor having a fixed position. A remotely operable pivotal stacking conveyor with cams and remotely operable stick holders would thus be desirable.